like a dumb
by syahaaz
Summary: Jeon wonwoo. Seorang pendiam berkacamata bulat yang dengan bodohnya menyukai kim mingyu sang murid populer. /meanie/ kim mingyu x jeon wonwoo/ seventeen/.
1. Chapter 1

Bagaimana jika orang yang kau sukai tiba-tiba membalas perasaanmu?

Membeku kah?

Berbunga-bunga kah?

Terharu kah?

Dan kau percaya?

Bagaimana jika orang itu sedang mempermainkan mu?

.

Like A Dumb

Cast: kim mingyu, jeon wonwoo, dkk(?)

Length: chaptered

Genre: romance

.

.

Wonwoo memasukkan amplop biru kedalam sebuah loker deret paling atas. Tanpa pikir panjang, mata sipitnya menyapu segala penjuru untuk memastikan bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada disana. Dan setelah dirasa cukup aman, tangan mungilnya dengan cekatan menyelipkan amplop biru itu melalui celah yang tercipta antara pintu dan dindingnya. Dalam hitungan detik, surat itu telah berpindah kepemilikan.

Misinya hari ini selesai. Tinggal satu misi lagi yang akan ia kerjakan mulai dari sekarang. Berdoa dan berharap bahwa mingyu, sang pemilik loker itu membaca suratnya dan mengabulkan apa yang ia inginkan. Menghabiskan satu hari penuh dengan kencan bersama.

Wonwoo bukannya tidak berani bicara langsung dengan mingyu, hanya saja, ia tak dapat menahan dirinya yang selalu terlihat salah tingkah dihadapan namja populer disekolahnya itu.

Mingyu itu sempurna. Dengan tubuh tinggi, wajah tampan, otak pintar, senyum manis yang benar-benar meluluhkan hati, dan jangan lupakan gigi taring khasnya yang menambah kesan keren pada namja itu. Sementara wonwoo, siswa biasa dengan kacamata bulat yang senang menyembunyikan jari-jarinya dibalik sweater yang kepanjangan.

Salahkan jika wonwoo ingin satu hal sempurna ada pada dirinya?

 **-like a dumb-**

"Si amplop biru lagi?" Mingyu mengangguk. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menemukan amplop biru tanpa nama di dalam lokernya.

"Kali ini apa?" Tanya seokmin lagi.

"Datanglah ke atap sekolah malam ini, kita bisa melihat bintang bersama nanti. Jika kau tidak keberatan tentunya" mingyu membaca tulisan yang tertera dalam surat itu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari sekarang mencari siapa yang rela menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk hal bodoh semacam ini? Oh ayolah, sekarang sudah bukan zamanya lagi bermain surat seperti itu.

Menghela nafasnya dalam lalu melanjutkan "dengan tanda hati dibelakangnya" ia mendengus. "Siapa sebenarnya yang mengirim ini?"

"Kau tinggal datang saja nanti malam jika kau penasaran. Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?" Sahut seokmin, satu-satunya orang yang berada disana menemani mingyu.

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk hal konyol semacam ini" ucap mingyu.

"Membiarkannya menunggu di atap sekolah yang sepi ini? Malam pula. Bagaimana kalau dia seorang gadis?"

"Lalu bagaimana jika dia seorang namja?" Tanya mingyu

"Bukankah bagus? Aku sudah tau kau belok, kawan" jawab seokmin yang diakhiri dengan kekehan khasnya.

"Shit" gumam mingyu lalu berjalan meninggalkan seokmin yang masih setia dengan tawanya. Ia bahkan ragu si mata sipit itu masih melihatnya pergi atau tidak karena matanya benar-benar tertutup saat tertawa.

Mingyu masih berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan tangan yang masih setia menggenggam amplop berwarna biru yang ia temukan di lokernya beberapa menit lalu. Mingyu sesekali membolak-balik amplop itu mengharapkan ada tanda atau apapun yang dapat menjadi petunjuk baginya untuk mengetahui siapa pengirim itu.

Buk

Mingyu seketika terdiam saat melihat tumpukan buku yang berhamburan didepannya bersama seorang namja yang juga terduduk tak jauh dari sana. Oh ayolah, apa mingyu sekeas itu sampai orang ini benar-benar jatuh seperti ini? Mingyu yang kuat atau orang ini yang lemah?

Orang itu menunduk dan mulai memunguti buku-buku yang berhambur. Orang itu memakai pakaian olahraga, dengan jaket yang menurut mingyu kebesaran untuk ukurannya. Mingyu bisa saja mengecap orang ini manis. Kacamata bulat yang bertengger sempurna di hidungnya yang mancung, kulit putih mulus yang berpadu indah dengan jaket soft pink yang dipakainya, rambut hitam dengan pony menutupi dahi yang mungkin sudah kepanjangan karena terlihat dapat menusuk matanya kapan saja. Namun mingyu mengenyahkan semua pemikiran itu. Ia menyimpan apa yang ia genggam sedari tadi ke saku blazernya lalu mulai berjongkok dan membantu orang yang berada di depannya tersebut. Orang tersebut menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mingyu dan mingyu membalasnya dengan senyum. Senyum yang sangat manis, dan dibalas dengan senyum kikuk olehnya.

"T-terimakasih" ucap orang itu saat bukunya benar-benar tersusun kembali.

"Seperti drama saja. Siapa namamu?" Sahut mingyu disertai dengan kekehannya. Ya, mingyu memang merasa seperti itu sedari tadi. Untungnya tadi tidak ada adegan tangan yang tak sengaja bersentuhan dan kemudian mereka akan saling berpandangan dalam waktu yang cukup lama dengan angin yang menerbangkan rambut mereka masing-masing ditambah dengan backsound lagu-lagu romantis. Mereka pasti akan populer setelahnya.

"J-jeon wonwoo" jawabnya.

"Ah wonwoo ya? Jangan canggung begitu. Aku kim mingyu hehe. Kau mau membawa itu kemana? Mau aku bantu?"

Dan wonwoo hanya bisa membeku ditempat. Mulutnya ingin mengeluarkan suara namun semuanya tertahan ditenggorokannya. Wonwoo berasa ingin mati saja.

"Hei, apa tadi sakit ya? Kau pucat"

Ya, wonwoo memang dapat merasakan darahnya berhenti mengalir walau jantungnya kini bekerja sangat cepat. Wonwoo benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Wonwoo? Jeon wonwoo?" Mingyu mulai mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah wonwoo.

"A-aku harus p-pergi" wonwoo berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan mingyu yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Wajahnya memerah. Jujur saja, wonwoo sangat malu. Itulah kenapa ia tidak pernah berbicara langsung pada mingyu dan memilih untuk menuliskan apa yang ia rasakan walau mingyu juga pada akhirnya tidak tau siapa yang melakukan itu.

Sementara mingyu hanya kaget dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka melihat wonwoo yang langsung meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa dia? Ah mungkin gosip hantu disekolah itu benar"

Dan mingyu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dengan pikiran yang sekarang sedang tertuju pada hantu sekolah yang mungkin saja menjadi penyebab wonwoo diam seperti orang yang baru melihat penampakan tadi.

.

.

.

Dia hanya tidak tau bahwa penampakan yang wonwoo lihat lebih dari sekedar nyata. Benar-benar nyata.

Tidak ada hantu seram. Yang ada hanyalah mahkluk tampan.

Ya, wonwoo kesambet. Kesambet kim-setan-mingyu.

Tbc/end?

 **Hai! Lama ga main ffn udah debuan aja ini.g**

 **Ff ini udah aku publish di di wattpad jadi kalo banyak yang minat mungkin bisa cepet update next chapnya/? Tergantung sih wkwk**

 **Salam nemplok!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku mengarahkan teropongku keatas, menatap setiap bintang yang menggantung dengan indahnya dilangit malam yang gelap.

satu,dua,... banyak. Mungkin sebanyak itu juga malam-malam yang telah ku habiskan di atap sekolah, duduk pada semen usang yang sudah berlumut, bahkan sudah ada beberapa rumput yang tumbuh disana.

Hari ini aku kembali menunggu disini, atau mungkin tidak. Sekarang hal ini sudah menjadi salah satu rutinitasku. Pergi ke atap sekolah dengan teropong andalan yang menggantung di leherku, dan sebuah komik kesukaanku yang ku bawa jika tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bosan. Walaupun dia memang tidak pernah datang, aku akan selalu ada disini. Menikmati udara malam yang menusuk namun menyejukkan. Singkatnya, aku menyukai suasana malam hari.

Sekolah tidak mempunyai penjaga pada malam hari membuatku leluasa untuk mengunjungi tempat ini. Gerbang yang terkunci tidak membatasi ku karena aku cukup lihai untuk memanjat tembok pembatas yang tidak terlalu tinggi di belakang sekolah. Rumah ku tidak jauh dari sini, itu juga menambah keuntunganku.

Aku tidak peduli saat siswa lainnya ketakutan akan gosip-gosip hantu yang ada disekolah ini, mungkin jika benar ada, mereka sudah hafal dengan ku dan mungkin menganggap bahwa aku adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Masih dengan kepala yang mendongak keatas, aku menyandarkan punggungku pada salah satu tiang pendek yang tersedia. Aku melepas teropongku agar dapat memangdang langit dengan leluasa membiarkan imajinasi ku berkembang sekarang. Aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang rasi bintang. Hanya sagitarius, leo, taurus, gemini, dan sebagainya, sama seperti orang awam. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan apa artinya tapi jika aku meneliti setiap titik yang bersinar dan menyambungkannya, aku dapat membuat sebuah gambar baru yang cukup menarik. Aku senang melihatnya, dan aku tidak membutuhkan arti apapun untuk itu.

Sebelumnya aku tidak begitu memperhatikan benda-benda bersinar ini, namun semuanya berubah setelah ia dengan caranya yang santai, berkata disaat upacara. tepat disamping pembina, ia memegang sebuah piala besar mewakili teman satu tim nya selaku pemimpin mereka.

"Aku selalu ingin menjadi bintang disetiap apapun yang ku kerjakan, agar aku dapat memberikan sinar kepada orang-orang yang ada disekitarku"

Aku bahkan begitu hafal atas apa yang ia katakan 1 tahun yang lalu itu. Ia akan selalu menjadi bintang. Ya, ia adalah bintangnya, ia selalu jadi yang terhebat. Oleh karena itu aku menyukai mereka mulai sekarang.

Merapatkan jaketku, aku melihat pergelangan tangan ku dengan arlogi yang melingkar disana. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9. Sudah cukup malam, dan aku memutuskan untuk turun dan pulang ke rumahku.

Ia tidak datang lagi hari ini.

-like a dumb-

Wonwoo baru saja sampai saat lapangan sekolahnya sudah dipenuhi dengan kerumunan murid yang berteriak heboh. Wonwoo dapat mendengar salah satu dari teriakan bersahutan itu "kim mingyu memenangkan olimpiade matematika"

Oh ayolah, apakah mimpi wonwoo terlalu tinggi untuk mendapatkan, atau mungkin tidak perlu mendapatkan, ia hanya ingin menjadi bagian dari hidup sang bintang. Wonwoo sadar ia terlalu jauh untuk itu. Mereka berada dalam satu galaxy yang sama, hanya saja mungkin wonwoo hanyalah sebuah asteroid yang bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding bintang. Wonwoo benar-benar jauh, sangat jauh.

Melanjutkan langkahnya, wonwoo menyusuri koridor dengan langkah malasnya. Ia tarik lengan jaketnya sehingga jari-jarinya benar-benar tenggelam pada jaket yang ia pakai. Kacamatanya yang sedikit turun, ia naikkan kembali lalu sedikit meniup pony nya yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Sebuah tangan menghentikannya dan cukup membuatnya terkejut dipagi hari. Nyawanya bahkan belum terkumpul sepenuhnya sampai ia benar-benar dibuat tak bergerak oleh sebuah permintaan

"Wonwoo, tolong bawa aku pergi dari mereka"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kim mingyu, bintangnya kini ada dihadapannya, memintanya untuk membawa dirinya pergi dari sana.

"Hei cepatlah, kau wonwoo kan? Jeon wonwoo? aku mohon, tolong aku" pinta mingyu dengan wajah memohon yang sangat ia tampakkan.

Memberanikan dirinya dengan kesadaran yang minim, wonwoo menarik tangan namja itu dan membawanya lari menuju sebuah tempat seperti yang seseorang itu inginkan.

"Kenapa kita ke atap?" Tanya mingyu.

"Kau ingin selamat dari mereka kan? Disini tempatnya" sahut wonwoo seadanya. Ia mencoba untuk terlihat setenang mungkin walaupun kenyataannya tidak bisa dikatakan seperti itu.

Mingyu mengangguk, pandangannya ia edarkan keseluruh penjuru. Tempat ini cukup nyaman dan sejuk. mingyu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pagar pembatas diikuti dengan wonwoo dibelakangnya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi tangan mereka masih bertautan, mau atau tidak, wonwoo terpaksa mengikutinya.

"Orang-orang itu terlihat sangat kecil dari sini hahaha" tawa renyah mingyu menguar begitu saja membuat wonwoo semakin merasakan sebagian tubuhnya menjadi es.

"Kau sering kesini?" Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya kearah wonwoo.

"Hei wonwoo-ya" panggil mingyu yang berhasil membuat wonwoo terlonjak kecil.

"Hm?"

"Astaga kau tidak mendengarku?" Tanya mingyu yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh wonwoo.

"Bodoh, perhatikan jika kau sedang bersama seseorang. Jangan terlalu larut dalam dunia mu. Aku tadi bilang, apa kau sering kesini?" Tanya mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Dan, ya. Ia memang bodoh. ia sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dan ini sungguh memalukan. Orang yang kau sukai memanggil mu bodoh. Wonwoo rasanya ingin mati saja.

"K-kenapa kau ingin aku membawamu pergi?" Tanya wonwoo hati-hati. Ia sangat gugup hanya untuk bertanya seperti ini.

"Aku lelah. Mereka terus mengejarku dan tidak membiarkan ku pergi" jawab mingyu.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya wonwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa hanya kau yang berbeda dengan mereka" ucap mingyu santai.

"Maksud mu?" Tanya wonwoo lagi.

"Hanya kau yang mengabaikan seorang pemenang olimpiade matematika dan memilih berjalan dengan malas di koridor daripada menyalamiku di lapangan" jelasnya. Wonwoo terhenyak.

"Kurasa kau memang tidak terlalu peduli padaku" lanjut mingyu.

Wonwoo memang menyukai mingyu, tapi wonwoo tetaplah wonwoo. Ia tidak suka keramaian. Apalagi untuk berdesakan dengan orang banyak, wonwoo lebih baik menunggu paling belakang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Benarkan?" Tanya mingyu.

"K-kau... kau punya banyak orang yang mempedulikan mu" jawab wonwoo terbata. Ia tidak tau harus bicara apa

"Tapi kau tidak mempedulikanku"

"Hanya aku. Jangan bicara seolah tidak ada yang peduli dengan mu mingyu-ssi" jawab wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum. Bukan senyuman hangat seperti biasanya, hanya sebuah senyum kecut. Mingyu melepaskan tangannya dari wonwoo kemudian memilih duduk disana.

Wonwoo terdiam. Apa kata-katanya tadi salah? Ia merasa kebodohannya semakin bertambah. Tak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu.

"M-maaf" ucap wonwoo. Mingyu menoleh.

"A-aku... maksudku..." ucapan wonwoo terhenti saat tangan mingyu menariknya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Kau benar. Banyak orang yang mempedulikanku. Hanya saja... mungkin aku yang kurang peduli pada mereka"

Tbc

.

.

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Aku hanya mengetahui dua hal saat aku menariknya untuk duduk tepat disampingku. Yang pertama adalah karena aku tidak ingin sendirian tentu saja. Aku bukan seorang yang menyukai suana sepi, canggung, atau apapun itu. Aku akan selalu membuat kesan itu menghilang saat bersama seseorang yang bahkan tak ku kenal sekalipun. Aku akan menggumamkan nada tidak jelas saat aku sendirian agar keadaan tidak terlalu sepi. Ku tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa aku tidak menyukai suasana seperti itu.

Yang kedua, aku tidak yakin dengan alasan yang satu ini. Namun yang ku tau, ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat aku bersamanya.

Mungkin... kami bisa lebih dekat sebagai teman?

Aku dapat merasakan keterkejutannya. Mungkin ia mengira bahwa aku akan marah? Entahlah, tapi sepertinya yang ia ucapkan memang benar, aku tidak pernah benar-benar mempedulikan orang disekelilingku. Yang ku tau, mereka hanya mendekatiku karena keadaanku. Sementara aku, aku hanya berpura-pura tidak tau dan bersikap seolah-olah aku senang dengan itu semua. Kembali pada alasan yang pertama, aku menjadi seperti ini karena aku tidak ingin sendirian.

Hanya itu. Tidak lebih.

"Kau kelas berapa?" Tanya ku.

"12-2" jawabnya singkat, bahkan tanpa melihat ke arah ku.

aku terkekeh atas sikapnya yang seperti ketakukan- oh ayolah, aku tidak akan menggigit. Atau mungkin dia malu?

"Hei tatap lawan bicaramu saat kau sedang bicara dengan seseorang" ucapku, dan dia malah menunduk semakin dalam.

Detik berikutnya bel masuk berdering. ia mengatakan maaf, Aku tidak tau untuk apa dan setelahnya ia izin untuk pergi. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun tapi dia sudah benar-benar meninggalkanku.

Jeon wonwoo, anak kelas sebelah. Manis, pemalu. Sebegitu tidak pedulikah aku sampai aku tidak pernah melihatnya?

Author pov

Wonwoo memasuki kelasnya agak terlambat. Sepeninggalnya dari atap, ia tidak benar-benar masuk ke kelasnya. Kaki-kakinya ia gerakkan dengan cepat untuk mencapai tempat yang ia tuju. Deretan loker menyapa pengelihatannya. Dengan cepat, ia mengarah pada sebuah loker yang sudah ia hafal selain lokernya sendiri, lalu seperti biasa, menyelipkan sebuah surat beramplop biru dan segera pergi dari sana.

Like a dumb

-Mingyu pov-

"Hey! Kenapa kau lempar padaku?!"

"Aku sudah hafal. Intinya pasti orang itu mengajakku ke atap nanti malam hm?" Jawabku. Aku dapat melihat seokmin membukanya lalu membacanya dengan suara keras.

"Terimakasih, dan maaf mingyu-ya. Kau bisa datang nanti malam di atap sekolah, ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa malam ini akan cerah. Aku tidak memaksa. Datanglah jika kau tidak sibuk" seokmin terdiam, menghela nafas sekejap lalu melanjutkan "dengan lambang hati diakhir"

Aku tidak peduli. orang bodoh mana yang mengirimkan undangan setiap harinya di lokerku. Walaupun ku akui setiap katanya cukup manis, tapi tetap saja aku tidak lebih menganggapnya sebgai teror. Apalagi namanya saat seseorang yang tak ketahui siapa, namun terus mengirim kata-kata dengan inti yang sama setiap harinya jika bukan teror?

"Apa maksudnya terimakasih dan maaf? Kau bertemu dengannya?" Seokmin menatapku dengan tatapan penuh keingin tahuan. Dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang setiap hari ia katakan" jawabku.

Seokmin mendengus "Kau tidak ingin menyimpannya?" Tanyanya. Aku melirik surat itu sebentar, lalu mengambilnya dan menempatkannya di saku blazerku. Aku memang tidak suka, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membuangnya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa, karena sesungguhnya aku juga tidak tau. Aku bahkan menyiapkan satu kotak khusus untuk surat-surat biru ini.

"Mingyu-ya, kau sudah tau kalau minghao mulai masuk sekolah disini lagi sekarang?" Tanya seokmin lagi.

"Minghao? Xu minghao? Namja china itu? Dia kembali kesini?" Tanya ku bersemangat.

Xu minghao, namja manis-menurutku. Bohong kalau aku tidak tertarik padanya. Kami pernah dekat saat masuk high school, tapi sebelum aku sempat menyatakannya, ia terlebih dahulu pindah ke china. Aku tidak tau pasti alasannya, tapi ia bilang kalau ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk sekolah disana sementara. Dan aku tidak menyangka dia kembali sekarang.

"Kau masih menyukainya?" Suara seokmin berhasil mengembalikan kesadaranku.

"Hah? uhm... Entahlah. itu sudah lama sekali. Aku hanya tidak menyangka dia kembali sekolah disini" jawab ku. Ya, aku memang tau tentang itu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar" tidak ada penolakan. aku hanya mengikuti keinginan seokmin dan juga perutku untuk pergi.

Like a dumb

"Kim mingyu?" Aku menoleh saat mendengar namaku disebut. Dapat kurasakan mataku melebar dengan sendirinya. Namja yang tidak asing lagi bagiku sekarang berdiri tapat dihadapanku. Aku dapat melihat perubahan pada dirinya. Tidak ada lagi rambut keriting warna-warni, melainkan rambut coklat keemasan lurus yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga menampakkan sedikit dahinya.

"M-minghao?" aku tidak tau mengapa suara ku terdengar gugup. Dulu, aku merasakan detak jantungku yang tidak karuan saat berhadapan dengannya, namun sekarang tidak lagi. Aku hanya kaget.

"Yak! Kau memintaku untuk mengajakmu berkeliling tapi kau malah meninggalkanku!" Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku pada seseorang yang baru saja datang. Suaranya memang tidak asing, yang asing adalah sikapnya. Ia sungguh berbeda dari apa yang kulihat tadi pagi. Tampak begitu lepas saat berbicara dengan minghao. Tidak ada kegugupan dimatanya. Apa mereka sangat dekat?

"Wonwoo-ya" sapa ku.

"M-mingyu" dan kegugupan itu kembali lagi.

"Kalian saling kenal? Wah sepertinya kau punya banyak teman saat aku tidak disini wonwoo-ya" sahut minghao. Wonwoo terdiam sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum.

"Minghao, kau ingin berkeliling? Sebenarnya sekolah ini tidak banyak berubah, tapi aku bersedia mengantarmu. Wonwoo punya tempat yang bagus untuk ditunjukkan" ucapku dengan tatapan yang kutujukan sepenuhnya kearah wonwoo.

"Wonwoo punya tempat spesial? Wah wah wah aku benar-benar tidak tau. Aku kira surganya itu hanya tidur di perpus" jawab minghao. Sedangkan wonwoo hanya diam dan menatap kami bergantian.

"M-minghao, k-kau dengan mingyu saja. Aku baru ingat kalau ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan" ujar wonwoo.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kau tidak ingin bersamaku?" Rengek minghao.

"Bukan begitu. A-aku akan menemani mu pulang sekolah. Sekarang aku benar-benar harus pergi"

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, terlalu fokus pada percakapan mereka.

"Baiklah. ingat! Pulang sekolah!" Seru minghao, dan wonwoo pun pergi meninggalkan kami.

Aku berdehem untuk mengembalikan atensi minghao kepadaku. "Kau ingin mulai dari mana?" Tanyaku.

"Uhm... yang menurutmu paling bagus?" Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat" ajakku dan kami pun mulai berjalan beriringan.

"Jadi? Kau sahabat wonwoo atau bagaimana?"

-tbc-

 **Untuk 3 chap ke depan mungkin masih aman karena emang ceritanya udah siap cuma tinggal reupload doang hehe. Pengennya sih mau sekalian biar nyamain yg di wp, tapi kenapa ffn ribet banget mau updatenya, dan harus nunggu wifi dulu baru bisa buka:"**

 **Syedih aku tu:")**

 **Review atuh biar kita mutualisme hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

Entah seberapa kakunya aku saat berada di hadapannya. Gugup? Ya pasti. Aku mungkin saja pingsan jika terus berhadapan dengannya.

Mungkin terdengar aneh, aku adalah orang yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarku. Sebenarnya bukan tidak peduli, aku hanya bersikap seperti itu. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kebalikannya, aku selalu memperhatikan semua yang ada disekeliling ku, mengambil kesimpulan dari semua yang terjadi dan menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak membutuhkan semua orang mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan.

Aku bukanlah orang yang anti sosial, hanya saja aku adalah orang yang susah untuk memulai terlebih dahulu. Aku lebih suka menunggu orang bertanya kepadaku dari pada aku yang membuka suara ku terlebih dahulu.

Yang minghao katakan tadi memang benar, surga kecil ku adalah perpustakaan. aku bisa mendapat apapun disana. Hiburan, istirahat, apapun yang tidak ku ketahui, aku mendapatkannya ditempat itu.

Aku lebih suka membaca buku dari pada menonton film. Aku lebih suka membayangkan setiap peristiwa yang terjadi dengan versiku sendiri. Aku tidak tau kenapa, aku hanya menganggap itu menyenangkan.

Dan tentang kim mingyu...

Dia adalah suatu hal yang baru. Hal yang dapat memutar balikkan semua yang biasa ku lakukan.

Jika biasanya aku akan mengetaui kabar dengan tidak sengaja mendengar dari beberapa siswa penggosip di kelas maka kali ini tidak. Aku akan mencarinya.

Jika biasanya aku akan membaca buku dengan tenang di perpustakaan maka sekarang tidak lagi. Aku lebih suka menulis tentang apapun itu. Menyusun kata demi kata menjadi kalimat yang kadang aku sendiri tidak mengetahui artinya. Kadang aku sendiri menulis sebuah cerita yang selalu berhenti di puncak permasalahan lalu berganti ke cerita lain.

Dan jika biasanya aku akan menunggu seseorang berbicara kepadaku, kali ini tidak begitu. Aku yang memancingnya untuk menatapku, melihatku, walau akhirnya aku tetap pada kebiasaanku itu. Aku ingin ia berbicara padaku, dan aku mendapatkan itu.

Seperti orang yang sangat bodoh, saat itu semua terjadi, aku hanya dapat diam menatap ujung sepatuku dan berakhir dengan pergi dengan wajah yang terasa panas.

Aku benci seperti ini.

-like a dumb-

"Iya, aku dan mingyu memang sempat dekat saat kelas 1" minghao berujar santai sembari menarik tali ranselnya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak tau tentang ini.

"Kau? Apa kau juga dekat dengan mingyu sudah lama?" Tanya minghao.

"Tidak. Aku tidak dekat dengannya. Kami hanya saling kenal, tidak lebih" jawab wonwoo enteng. Minghao mengernyitkan alisnya heran dan sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Wonwoo yang menyadari minghao tidak lagi berjalan disampingnya ikut berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Hei kenapa kau berhenti bodoh?!" Seru wonwoo.

"Kau bohong" sahut minghao.

Wonwoo mendecak lalu berjalan menghampiri minghao.

"Apanya yang bohong? Aku memang tidak dekat. Kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau bohong. Mingyu sampai tau atap sekolah adalah tempat yang bagus karenamu. Karena mu wonwoo, dia bilang kau yang menunjukkan nya. Itu yang namanya tidak dekat?" Balas minghao.

"dia hanya melebih-lebihkan. Dia memintaku mengajaknya ke tempat yang cukup tenang tadi pagi. Ya sudah aku membawanya ke atap" jelas wonwoo.

hening. Keduanya tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara setelah itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Minghao-ya?" Panggil wonwoo yang dijawab deheman oleh minghao.

"Kau... menyukai mingyu?" Tanyanya.

"Ya-" jawab minghao santai. Bohong saja jika wonwoo tidak terkejut. Ia bersyukur wajah emonya menyelamatkan nya kali ini.

"dulu."

-like a dumb-

"Wonwoo!" Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya menatap seseorang yang tengah berlari kerahnya.

"hah sudah kuduga kau pasti sudah datang" ucapnya lagi.

"m-mingyu? Ada apa?" Tanya wonwoo.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" mingyu menampilkan senyumnya yang membuat wonwoo semakin terpaku.

wonwoo bisa merasakan tenggorokannya mendadak kering hanya gelengan yang ia beri sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo sarapan bersama" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban wonwoo, mingyu menariknya berlari kearah kantin.

.

.

"Wonwoo-ya?" Mingyu manggilnya sehingga ia mau tidak mau menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Kemarin minghao bilang bahwa kalian berdua sangat dekat. Benar begitu?" Tanya mingyu dan wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Wah wah aku tidak menyangka. Hei uhm... bagaimana jika nanti kau kuantar pulang?" Tanya mingyu lagi dan wonwoo benar-benar tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa sekarang.

-like a dumb-

Waktu benar-benar terasa begitu cepat. Wonwoo tidak tau apakah hanya dia yang merasakannya atau tidak. Wonwoo tidak bohong jika ia masuk ke kelas dengan jantung seakan orang yang baru saja selesai maraton. Dan setelah apa yang mingyu katakan padanya tadi pagi, wonwoo bebar-benar merasakan jam pelajaran sejarahnya begitu cepat, tidak seperti biasanya.

Katakanlah wonwoo berlebihan. Tapi ia bersungguh-sungguh bahwa jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa senang. berakhir dengan mingyu, berjalan beriringan menuju halte. Benar-benar seperti mimpi baginya.

"Wonwoo-ya"

Wonwoo tersentak atas panggilan yang ia terima. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali lalu beralih menatap mingyu sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tau, ada seseorang yang menerorku" ucap mingyu setelah memastikan fokus wonwoo kepadanya.

"T-teror?" Sahut wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk sekilas kemudian merogoh saku blazernya menampilkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru dalam genggamannya.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini. Terimakasih. Datang lah ke atap malam ini. Melihat bintang benar-benar menyenangkan" mingyu membacakan setiap kalimat yang terdapat pada surat tersebut.

"Dia selalu memintaku datang ke atap. Setiap hari" lanjut mingyu lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"S-siapa dia?" Wonwoo benar-benar merasa bodoh. Ia menanyakan dirinya sendiri pada orang yang bahkan tidak tau bahwa itu adalah dirinya.

"Aku tidak tau" jawab mingyu.

Setenang mungkin wonwoo berusaha menahan rasa malunya. Ia benar-benar merasa konyol hanya karena kebiasaannya tersebut.

'Bagaimana kalau mingyu tau?' Batinnya.

"Kau tidak mencoba mencari tau siapa dia?" Tanya wonwoo.

"Aku ingin. Tapi ku rasa, orang ini terlalu aneh. Dia lebih seperti seorang stalker bagiku. Aku punya banyak surat seperti ini dirumah, kau tau? Aku bahkan menyediakan satu kotak khusus untuk ini" jelas mingyu.

"Terserah kau saja" wonwoo mendengus. Jadi selama ini ia tidak lebih dari seorang stalker? Oh, apa pedulinya? Lagi pula mingyu memang benar. Ia benar-benar seperti seorang stalker karena tidak pernah memberti tau mingyu yang sebenarnya.

"Wonwoo-ya?"

"apa?" Jawab wonwoo.

"apa rumah mu juga dekat dengan minghao?" Tanya mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan orang yang berjalan disampingnya tersebut.

Ah tentang minghao...

Ia terlebih dahulu memberi tahu wonwoo karena tidak bisa pulang bersama. Tugas kelompok yang dikumpulkan besok memang sangat membebankan.

"Wah hebat" gumam mingyu yang sayangnya masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh wonwoo.

"Apanya yang hebat?" Tanya wonwoo.

"T-tidak. B-bukan apa-apa" entah kenapa mingyu tiba-tiba terlihat seperti orang yang sedang gugup. Wonwoo dapat melihat mingyu mengusap tengkuknya sendiri dengan senyum yang... wonwoo bahkan tidak tau itu senyum seperti apa.

"Mingyu" panggil wonwoo.

"ya?"

"K-kau menyukai minghao?" Tanya wonwoo.

'Aku mohon, tolong katakan tidak' batinnya.

"Apa kau bersedia membantuku untuk dekat dengannya?"

Dan seketika itu juga, wonwoo dapat merasakan dunianya hancur dalam sekejap.

 **Tbc**

Hae:)))

Pakabar? :)

Hehehe/?


	5. Chapter 5

Salahkah jika aku menggodanya sedikit untuk mengetahui lebih banyak ekspresi dari muka manisnya?

-like a dumb-

Malam kali ini terasa sangat dingin. Angin dengan santainya berhembus menusuk sampai kedalam kulit membiarkan rasa dingin menyeruak begitu saja. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit malam yang kosong. Ramalan cuaca mungkin hari ini salah. Bintang tidak menampakkan dirinya sama sekali, mungkin sebentar lagi hujan akan segera turun.

Ingatannya melayang begitu saja pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Dimana mingyu dengan mudahnya berkata bahwa ia menyukai sahabat chinanya itu, bahkan meminta untuk membantunya.

Wonwoo ingat sekali bahwa ia hanya mengangguk untuk menyanggupi walaupun hatinya benar-benar tidak sejalan. Wonwoo yang pada dasarnya memang sulit menolak kemauan orang lain. Oleh karena itu, wonwoo menerima permintaan yang sudah sangat jelas akan menyakitinya nanti.

Helaan nafas kasar diikuti dengan erangan frustasi seakan menyatu dengan suasana malam yang sepi.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" wonwoo bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"apakah aku harus berhenti?"

Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh yang memang seharusnya tak pernah ku lakukan.

-like a dumb-

"Permisi, apa jeon wonwoo sudah datang?" Lelaki berkulit tan memasuki kelas yang kelihatannya masih sepi. ia dapat merasakan semua mata penghuni kelas itu tertuju padanya sebelum akhirnya terdengar bisikan-bisikan 'itu kim mingyu', 'dia mencari siapa?' Atau 'sedang apa dia mencari anak itu?'.

"Dia belum datang ya?" Mingyu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya membuat orang-orang itu sontak terdiam dan mengedikkan bahu mereka.

Mingyu mengernyitkan alisnya, antara heran dan aneh karena bahkan teman sekelasnya pun tidak mempedulikan wonwoo.

Ia hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas kasar pada akhirnya. walaupun belum lama ia kenal, ia sudah dapat menebak bahwa wonwoo adalah salah satu siswa yang cukup rajin. Dan itu berarti wonwoo juga seharusnya sudah berada di sekolah setidaknya 15 menit sebelum bel berbunyi, tapi ini sudah tinggal 5 menit lagi dan wonwoo masih belum terlihat.

"Apa dia sakit?" Gumamnya.

"Kim mingyu!" Mingyu menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"M-minghao?! Minghao! Mana temanmu itu?" minghao kaget tentu saja. Mingyu benar-benar seperti orang aneh saat ini.

"Temanku... yang mana?" Tanya minghao bingung. temannya bukan hanya satu atau dua orang.

"Wonwoo. Jeon wonwoo" jawab mingyu tergesa.

"Wonwoo?" Mingyu mengangguk.

"Itu" minghao menunjuk ke arah belakang mingyu. Mingyu sontak membalikkan badannya dan benar saja, wonwoo berbalut jaket tebalnya berjalan menuju kearah kelasnya dengan tangan yang seolah memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Wonwoo-ya!" Seru mingyu. wonwoo memberhentikan langkahnya saat melihat mingyu yang berlari mendekat.

"Kau kenapa? ya tuhan, wajahmu pucat sekali! Kau sakit?" pertanyaan beruntun tersebut terlontar dengan bebasnya dari mulut mingyu.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan alisnya aneh menatap mingyu. "Kau yang kenapa? Berlebihan sekali. Aku hanya flu. Kau membuatku seolah orang yang akan mati besok" ucapnya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mingyu yang masih tercengang ditempat.

"Oh aku mengerti, kalian sedang bertengkar? Hahaha sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, wonwoo yang sedang marah itu sangat mengerikan" minghao menepuk pundak mingyu dengan kekehan kemudian beranjak masuk ke kelasnya.

-like a dumb-

"Hai" mingyu mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah kursi kosong. Suasana kantin yang cukup ramai memang membuatnya susah mencari bangku yang kosong. Dan disinilah mingyu, duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sedang terlarut dalam mie ramennya. Jeon wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak bohong bahwa ia sangat terkejut atas kedatangan mingyu yang dengan santainya menarik tempat duduk diseberangnya, menyapanya lalu memperhatikannya dengan senyuman yang ia sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Wonwoo bisa saja mati karena tersedak jika saja mingyu tidak berlari hingga menabrak beberapa meja untuk membelikannya minuman dengan cepat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya mingyu yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau tidak menungguku-" wonwoo membulatkan matanya melihat minghao yang baru saja datang. Wonwoo takut jika minghao melihatnya dengan mingyu, maka itu akan menggagalkan keinginan mingyu. "-mingyu? Ah sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian ya?"

"Tidak" jawab wonwoo cepat. Mingyu menoleh dan menunjukkan senyumnya pada minghao.

"Santai saja wonwoo hahaha. lanjutkan saja, aku akan mencari meja yang lain" ujar minghao lalu pergi begitu saja.

Mata wonwoo terus mengikuti minghao hingga sahabatnya itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Untuk beberapa detik wonwoo memejamkan matanya, memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, lalu berganti menatap orang yang masih diam dengan senyum yang menurutnya kali ini benar-benar idiot.

"Bodoh" gumam wonwoo.

"Apa?"

"Tidak"

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mendengarmu tadi" ujar mingyu.

"Ya! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?!" wonwoo hampir saja bertiak jika ia tidak segera menyadari keberadaan mereka sekarang.

"Aku... Tidak merasa sebodoh itu" jawab mingyu ragu.

"Kau bodoh. Bodoh sekali. Kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja? Kau bahkan tidak mengejarnya. Kau tau? Dia pasti berpikir bahwa aku mempunyai hubungan sesuatu dengan mu! Aish" wonwoo mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia benar-benar merasa stress sekarang. "Kau benar-benar menyusahkan"

"Memangnya kenapa jika minghao berpikir seperti itu?" tanya mingyu. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut wonwoo yang cukup berantakan.

Wonwoo terdiam. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar kaku. Melihat mingyu yang tersenyum tepat didepannya dengan jarak tidak bisa dibilang jauh, ditambah dengan tangan mingyu yang menyentuh setiap helai rambutnya.

Wonwoo rasanya ingin mati saja.

-like a dumb-

"Kau kenapa? Buku mu hilang lagi? " seokmin menatap heran lelaki berkulit tan yang sedang mengobrak-abrik isi lokernya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau cari?" tanya seokmin lagi. Sementara mingyu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau punya gangguan telinga hah?!" merasa diabaikan, seokmin mendekat dan mengintip dari celah yang diciptakan mingyu dengan dinding lokernya.

"Kau bisa diam tidak?" balas mingyu. "Semua pertanyaanmu itu membuatku pusing!" mingyu mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku yang terletak tidak jauh dari lokernya. Seokmin seketika terdiam, ia berpikir tentang apa yang membuat mingyu tampak frustasi seperti ini.

Dan bukan seokmin jika otaknya tidak dapat mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat.

"Kau mencari surat biru dari penggemar rahasiamu itu ya? "

Anggap saja seokmin sudah bosan hidup karena menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini kepada singa lapar.

Tapi sungguh, seokmin tidak sepenuhnya main-main dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Firasatnya mengatakan demikian, dan untuk sekedar informasi, seokmin pernah memprediksi kemenangan sepak bola antar kelas yang biasa diadakan setiap tahun, dan itu benar.

Seokmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat takut jika saja mingyu menghantamnya dengan satu pukulan kencang dimuka atau beberapa tendangan di bagian tubuhnya, namun seiring berlalunya detik, seokmin tidak merasakan apapun sehingga ia mendapat keberanian untuk membuka matanya dan menatap mingyu yang masih dalam posisi yang sama

"Kau benar. Kenapa hari ini tidak ada?"

Seokmin bersumpah setelah ini ia akan membuka sebuah kedai dengan spanduk besar didepannya yang bertuliskan "peramal handal lee seokmin".

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6 a

Aku tau hidup bukanlah sebuah drama dimana kita akan bahagia melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk rela menyakiti hatiku sendiri dengan senyum pura-pura.

Tapi yang terjadi saat ini adalah, aku memang tidak bisa mengharapkannya lebih jauh.

-like a dumb-

"Hai wonwoo" mingyu menghentikan larinya saat tangannya sudah berhasil menangka pundak orang yang baru saja ia panggil.

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu dapat merasakan dengan jelas bahwa bahu orang tersebut tersentak sebelum mengentikan langkahnya dan memutar badan untuk berbalik menghadap dirinya.

"M-mingyu? "

wonwoo terkejut terkejut tentu saja. Walaupun kali ini bukan karena mingyu yang ada berada dihadapanya dengan tangan yang masih bertengger di bahunya namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah...

Bagaimana bisa mingyu hanya menepuk bahunya, memanggilnya, bahkan melepar senyum manis yang benar-benar membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan kepadanya disaat ia berjalan dengan seseorang yang mingyu suka?

Kenapa mingyu malah menatapnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun orang yang berada disebelahnya?

"B-buku ku ketinggalan. Kalian bisa pulang duluan karena mungkin aku akan lama. Aku lupa menaruh bukunya dimana" wonwoo melepas tangan mingyu dari bahunya lalu membungkuk pada mingyu dan minghao yang masih terdiam disana.

"Maaf tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hao-ya. Kau pulang bersama mingyu saja hari ini" ujarnya seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya mingyu dan minghao hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

-like a dumb-

Perjalanan mereka kali ini tidak banyak diwarnai dengan pembicaraan. Kedua hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, atau sebenarnya tidak. Hanya mingyu yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sementara minghao sibuk dengan ponsel yang sedari tadi ia mainkan.

"Uhm mingyu-ya, kau tadi ingin pulang bersama wonwoo kan?" tanya minghao setelah memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku.

Mingyu menggelang "aku juga tidak tau. Aku hanya berniat menyapa tadi"

"Bagaimana anak itu satu tahun terakhir ini? Masih sering menyendiri atau sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya minghao.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku juga baru mengenalnya" jawab mingyu sembari menendang batu kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya tanpa melihat ke arah minghao.

"Aku kira kalian dekat."

Hening. Mingyu tidak menjawab apapun karena ia tau minghao belum selesai atas perkataannya.

"Wonwoo itu pendiam, tidak suka keramaian, introvert. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena harus pindah sekolah dan meninggalkannya waktu itu. Aku tau pasti bahwa dia sendirian" lanjut minghao. Mereka sampai pada sebuah halte dan duduk disana. Mingyu mulai tertarik dengan perkataan minghao dan lebih memilih untuk menjadi pendengar saat ini.

"Wonwoo bukan orang bodoh, ia hanya pemalu dan susah untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Kau tau itukan?" dan tanpa sadar mingyu mengangguk. Menurutnya, wonwoo memang pendiam, hanya bicara seperlunya, namun jika sulit untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu, mingyu benar-benar tidak tau. Tapi bukankah itu memang sudah menjadi unsur pelengkap untuk tipe orang seperti wonwoo?

"Anak itu memang aneh. Aku tidak terkejut ketika kau membawaku ke atap dan menyebut tempat itu adalah tempat yang wonwoo tunjukkan kepadamu saat kita berkeliling sekolah. Wonwoo memang selalu mencari tempat seperti itu disetiap kami naik tingkat. Dia rajanya atap dari sekolah dasar" minghao terkekeh.

"Kau tau? Bahkan dia rela keluar pada malam hari hanya untuk mengunjungi tempat favoritenya itu. Padahal sekolah sangat sepi pada malam hari. Aku kadang berpikir, apakah dia tidak takut dengan suasana yang seperti itu" minghao tersenyum, mingyu juga.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang dilihatnya disana karena aku tidak pernah mau ikut jika dia mengajakku" minghao berdiri, merapikan bajunya dan membenarkan letak ransel di punggungnya "aku duluan mingyu, bus ku sudah datang" ia lalu melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke bus yang sudah berhenti didepannya.

Mingyu terdiam setelah membalas lambaian tangan minghao kemudian kembali terlarut dalam pikirannya.

Ia tidak merasakan apapun saat minghao berada didekatnya, berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Jantungnya terasa biasa saja. Berbeda saat ia bersama wonwoo.

Berbicara tentang wonwoo, mingyu teringat apa yang minghao ucapkan tadi, bahwa wonwoo sering datang ke tempat favoritenya dimalam hari.

Mingyu merogoh saku blazernya dan menemukan amplop biru terakhir yang ada dalam lokernya kemarin.

"Aku tidak tau apa gunanya ini, kau tidak akan pernah datang bukan? Maaf. Aku akan selalu menatap bintang di atap sekolah walau ini yang terakhir"

Tempat favorite wonwoo adalah atap, apa mungkin yang mengirim surat ini adalah wonwoo?

-like a dumb-

Mingyu menatap bangungan yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya dengan tatapan enggan.

Dirinya menolak, namun kali ini hatinya benar-benar menuntunnya untuk datang.

Gedung yang biasa ramai saat matahari menampakkan dirinya kali ini benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan yang ia lihat sekarang. Seolah saling melengkapi, gelap malam dan dinginya angin benar-benar membuat jantung nya berdegup diatas normal.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan saat bertemu dengannya?" gumamnya.

"Bagaimana jika dia bukan wonwoo?"

Mingyu memantapkan dirinya dan mulai berjalan mengitari gedung sekolah untuk mencari tembok yang sekiranya bisa ia panjat. Ia sadar ini bukan jam sekolah, karena itu pasti satpam akan berjaga didepan gerbang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mingyu, kaki-kaki panjangnya memang membuat hal ini tidak sulit untuknya. Mingyu berlari untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke tempat paling tinggi di bangunan itu. Hingga hanya tersisa beberapa anak tangga lagi dan ia memelankan langkahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya memijakkan kaki di atap sekolahnya.

Matanya mengamati seluruh penjuru untuk mencari keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya disana. Kakinya mulai menyusuri ruangan terbuka tersebut namun ia benar-benar tidak menemukan apapun.

Tidak ada seorang pun disana.

"Bodoh" mingyu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia pasti sudah berhenti saat dia juga berhenti mengirim surat-surat bodoh itu"

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada tiang yang ada di tempat tersebut. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, menatap langit malam dengan bintang yang terhampar luas.

"Indah... Pantas saja dia selalu menyuruhku kesini" tanpa sadar senyumnya terlukis begitu saja. Mingyu benar-benar terhanyut dalam suasana yang benar-benar menenangkan baginya.

"Apa dia tidak akan datang? "

-like a dumb-

Wonwoo dapat merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut. Hidungnya bahkan sangat merah sekarang. Flunya pagi tadi mungkin bertambah parah ditambah dengan demam yang membuatnya semakin merasa tidak enak.

Air matanya menetes begitu saja saat otaknya terus memutar kejadian dimana mingyu mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Mengapa rasanya sesakit ini?" gumamnya.

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti dan mundur. Dirinya lebih memilih menjadi orang ketiga dicerita yang ia buat sendiri. Menjadi tokoh penengah yang membuat sang pemeran utama hidup bahagia. Terdengar menyedihkan, disaat wonwoo sendiri tidak ingin menjadikan dirinya semenyedihkan itu.

Wonwoo mengambil jaket yang ia gantungkan dilemarinya. Kepalanya terasa berat namun wonwoo benar-benar ingin pergi ke tempat itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tidak ada salahnya sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tempat itu, bukan?

Dengan ragu, wonwoo memakai jaketnya, namun di detik berikutnya wonwoo melepasnya kembali

"Apa aku harus benar-benar pergi?"

Tbc.


	7. Chapter 6b

Part ini bukan chapter baru, jadi chap kemarin sebenernya belum kelar cuma saya nya aja yang bingung mau lanjutinnya gimana hehe. So, happy reading~

.

.

Preview

Dengan ragu, wonwoo memakai jaketnya, namun di detik berikutnya wonwoo melepasnya kembali

"Apa aku harus benar-benar pergi?"

.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, wonwoo memilih berjalan kaki dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Bukan masalah besar, wonwoo memang menyukai ini dan menikmati setiap detiknya.

Rumahnya memang tidak bisa dibilang dekat dengan sekolah, wonwoo biasa menggunakan bus untuk pergi atau pulang sekolah, namun lain halnya dengan rutinitasnya ini, wonwoo lebih memilih berjalan kaki melewati jalan-jalan tembusan yang cukup ramai. Wonwoo merasa senang saat memperhatikan bagaimana orang berlalu lalang, mobil yang hanya seperti angin lewat, cahaya lampu-lampu jalan yang indah. Wonwoo menyukai bagaimana cara seseorang menyapa seseorang lainnya saat mereka bertemu, wonwoo menyukai bagaimana saat mereka bergandengan tangan dan memilih untuk berjalan beriringan dengan senyum masing-masing yang terlukis diwajah mereka. Wonwoo menyukai itu semua tanpa ingin menjadi salah satu diantara mereka. Mereka hanyalah orang bodoh yang terlampau bodoh ketika suatu saat mereka akan duduk dibawah lampu jalan itu dengan air mata yang sudah bagaikan aliran sungai kecil dipipi mereka.

Wonwoo sudah mencobanya sekali, dan ia tidak ingin lagi.

Hentakan kakinya terdengar menggema saat lelaki manis ini sampai pada tujuannya. Kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing ditambah dengan mata minusnya yang membuat pandangannya semakin tidak jelas. Singkatnya, Wonwoo lupa membawa kacamatanya.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat pada salah satu tiang yang biasa ia jadikan sandaran saat berada di tempat tersebut. Jujur saja, wonwoo hampir percaya dengan mitos hantu disekolahnya ketika melihat ada seseorang sedang menempati tempatnya. Wonwoo bukanlah seorang penakut yang langsung lari tunggang langgang hanya karena opini yang dibuat oleh otaknya.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat, ia benar-benar ingin mengumpat pengelihatannya yang benar-benar buruk dan tidak bisa diajak kompromi sehingga harus melihat sosok itu dari jarak yang lebih dekat. Rambut coklat menutupi dahi yang sudah terlihat berantakan karena tertiup angin, hidung bangir dan rahang tegas yang benar-benar wonwoo kenali.

Seorang Kim mingyu datang, bahkan tertidur ditempat yang selalu ia tuliskan dalam suratnya disaat ia memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Wonwoo menutup mulutnya yang reflek terbuka dengan tangan. Kali ini bukan hanya terkejut, ia ingin langsung lari saja dari tempat ini jika otaknya tidak cepat berpikir bahwa suara yang ditimbulkannya bisa saja membangunkan orang yang ingin ia hindari ini.

Dengan perlahan, ia mundur beberapa langkah lalu berbalik dan terdiam. Sakit kepalanya pudar saat merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila, hatinya terasa sesak hingga matanya memanas begitu saja. Ia ingin berbalik, namun pikirannya memerintahkan ia untuk pergi.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, namun semuanya terhenti begitu saja saat sebuah tangan melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

Wonwoo benar-benar berdoa agar ia bisa pingsan saja saat ini.

"Jeon wonwoo"

Baiklah, wonwoo meralatnya. Ia ingin mati saja kali ini.

"Jadi kau... " wonwoo menelan salivanya susah payah saat mingyu menggantung kalimatnya.

Memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, wonwoo memutar tubuhnya agar dapat berhadapan dengan lelaki tan yang belum juga melepaskan genggamannya "b-bukan aku. S-sungguh bukan aku" ucapnya susah payah.

"Apanya yang bukan kau? Jelas-jelas kau yang berada disini" mingyu tertawa renyah hingga gigi taringnya terlihat. Wonwoo tidak bohong saat mengatakan bahwa itu sangat manis.

Tidak. Wonwoo akan membuang itu dari pikirannya.

"B-bukan aku yang m-mengirimnya" sahut wonwoo.

"Mengirim apa?" wonwoo terdiam atas pertanyaan mingyu.

Apa ia baru saja melakukan sebuah pengakuan?

Hening.

"Jujur saja, tempat ini cukup mengerikan. Aku kira siapa yang datang tadi sehingga aku pura-pura tidur. Dan ternyata kau yang datang, wonwoo. Hah, tuhan masih melindungiku"

wonwoo menarik nafas yang tanpa sadar sedari tadi tertahan, mingyu tidak terlalu memperhatikan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya

"Ya, tuhan melindungiku juga" gumamnya. Benar, tuhan masih melindunginya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya mingyu.

"T-tidak bukan apa-apa. Sedang apa kau disini?" wonwoo memberanikan dirinya bertanya pada mingyu.

"Hanya ingin tau kenapa si stalker itu berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya" jawab mingyu, ia memandang sekelilingnya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya "tempat ini memang bagus. Aku bodoh karena menganggapnya main-main"

Wonwoo terhenyak. Apa ia baru saja dipuji?

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya mingyu.

"Uhm... A-aku..."

Bingung. Itulah yang wonwoo rasakan saat ini. Wonwoo tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Kenapa?" tanya mingyu lagi.

"T-tidak. A-aku juga ingin tau tentang stalker mu itu, oleh karena itu aku datang. Tapi ternyata kau juga sudah datang"

Yang benar saja, ia bahkan rela mengakui dirinya adalah seorang stalker hanya karena ini.

"Wah terimakasih kalau begitu" mingyu tersenyum, dan tanpa sadar juga membuat wonwoo tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang, dia tidak akan datang" mingyu menarik tangan wonwoo yang masih dalam genggamannya. Mereka meninggalkan tempat tersebut dalam keheningan. Mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

Mingyu dengan kebingungannya.

Dan wonwoo yang juga masih bingung harus merasa senang atau sedih karena bertemu dengan sesorang yang selalu ingin ia lihat dalam rutinitasnya ini.

Seorang kim mingyu, rela datang hanya untuk mencarinya. Ya, mencarinya. Mingyu hanya tidak tau bahwa ia telah menemukan orang yang ia cari.

-like a dumb-

Pagi-pagi sekali mingyu sudah berjalan dikoridor yang masih sangat sepi. Kelasnya masih terkunci, dan matanya juga masih sangat ingin terpejam saat ini. Mingyu sesekali mengumpat ketua kelasnya yang sangat lambat datang kesekolah sehingga ia harus duduk didepan kelasnya seperti pengungsi bencana alam.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya. Lelaki china yang sudah ia kenali berdiri disana, menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Wajar saja, mingyu tidak menyalahkan tatapan minghao kali ini karena apa yang ia lakukan memang cukup terbilang aneh. Ia tidur- tidak, ia ketiduran dengan posisi berjongkok di koridor yang sekarang sudah terbilang ramai.

Mingyu dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengusap mukanya

"Mana wonwoo?"

"Ah wonwoo? Dia tidak masuk sekolah. Dia sakit, sepertinya demam. Ini surat izinnya" jawab minghao sembari menunjukkan sebuah amplop putih dalam genggamannya.

"Bodoh" gumam mingyu lalu berlari meninggalkan minghao.

Persetan dengan sekolahnya hari ini. Bukan masalah besar jika ia membolos satu hari saja.

-like a dumb-

"Berhentilah keluar malam wonwoo-ya" seorang wanita paruh baya dengan telaten mengganti air kompres didahi anaknya yang terbaring dengan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang putih semakin terlihat pucat karena demamnya yang cukup tinggi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa eomma, hanya demam. Sebentar lagi akan sembuh" wonwoo tidak menyalahkan kekhawatiran ibunya. Semuanya wajar, namun wonwoo tidak suka diperlakukan berlebihan. Dan menurutnya, ocehan ibunya tentang ini dan itu hanya karena ia demam adalah sangat berlebihan.

"Bukan begitu, eomma hanya khawatir sa-" ucapan sang ibu terhenti saat mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Siapapun itu, wonwoo benar-benar berterimakasih karena telah membebaskannya dari ocehan sang ibu.

"Eomma buka pintu dulu. Diam disini, istirahatlah" perintah ibunya yang ditanggapi wonwoo dengan gumaman.

"Selamat pagi ahjumma, saya kim mingyu, teman wonwoo. Apa wonwoo ada di dalam?"

-tbc-


	8. Chapter 7

Aku mengatur deru nafasku yang terdengar satu persatu. Kaki-kakiku terasa kencang setelah berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Merapikan seragamku yang bisa terbilang berantakan ini, menata sedikit rambutku yang mungkin juga sudah hancur tatanannya karena berlari, lalu menyampirkan tas ku dengan benar dipundak, aku mengetuk pintu rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat benar-benar nyaman dihadapanku beberapa kali.

Langkah kaki dapat ku dengar semakin jelas dari dalam rumah tersebut. aku menegakkan tubuhku, memasang senyum terbaikku saat seorang wanita paruh baya membuka benda kayu itu. Aku dapat melihatnya membalas senyumku, senyum yang secara tidak langsung melayangkan kebingungan atas diriku yang tiba-tiba datang.

"selamat pagi ahjumma. saya kim mingyu, teman wonwoo. Apa wonwoo nya ada di dalam?" jelasku.

"oh teman wonwoo?" wanita itu melebarkan senyumnya, dan mundur beberapa langkah "silakan masuk, wonwoo ada di kamarnya. Dia sedang sakit, kau bisa langsung ke kamarnya saja" ucapnya.

Aku membungkukkan badanku sebagai ucapan terimakasih lalu masuk mengikuti wanita tersebut.

Bukan sebuah kamar yang besar, tapi menurutku memang seperti inilah kamar sesungguhnya. Aku berkali-kali meminta pada ayahku agar tidak membuatkan kamar yang terlalu luas untukku dulu, dan ayahku mengiyakan keinginanku tersebut. namun setelah rumah itu selesai, yang kudapatkan adalah kamar yang terlihat seperti rumah didalam rumah. Terdengar berlebihan, dan aku tidak suka hal seperti itu.

"wonwoo-ya, temanmu datang" suara bibi jeon berhasil menyadarkanku dan mungkin juga orang yang sekarang bergerak gelisah dalam selimutnya. Aku benar-benar harus menahan tawa karena ia benar-benar terlihat seperti ulat saat seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus oleh selimut seperti itu.

"suruh pulang saja bu, kepalaku pusing" ucapnya. aku cukup tersentak atas jawabannya. Jujur, aku tidak akan pergi dari sini semudah itu.

"kau ini bagaimana? Masih untung temanmu ini mau menjengukmu" pukulan yang cukup keras dari bibi jeon kepada seseorang yang masih enggan menampakkan wajahnya itu membuatku meringis. Hei, suara pukulan itu terdengar sangat keras ditambah dengan suara 'aw' dari seseorang yang kini mulai mendudukkan dirinya. Ya, itu sepertinya cara yang cukup ampuh.

"ibu, jangan bohong. Mana ada temanku yang datang di jam sekolah seperti in- MINGYU?!" aku hanya dapat menunjukkan senyum ku padanya. Dia benar-benar terkejut bukan? Aku tidak bohong jika dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat ini.

"dengar jika orang tuamu berbicara, anak nakal! Ibu akan beli makanan dulu, lagipula sudah ada temanmu disini kan" bibi jeon menepuk pundakku sembari menunjukkan senyumnya, berbeda sekali dengan beberapa detik yang lalu. "bibi titip wonwoo sebentar ya, dia memang agak manja kalau sedang sakit" aku mengangguk melihat wonwoo yang kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam selimut.

"hati-hati bi" ujar ku, sebelum bibi jeon keluar dan menutup pintu kamar wonwoo dengan pelan.

"jadi wonwoo, kau masih ingin mengusirku setelah aku berdebat dengan satpam tua disekolah dan berlari mati-matian agar bisa datang kesini?"

-like a dumb-

"badanmu kurus sekali. Kau makan berapa kali sehari hah?" wonwoo mendengus kesal untuk kesekian kalinya menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh dari kim mingyu. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat berat, dan lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya ini terus bertanya banyak hal yang menurutnya tidak penting, kenapa dirinya bisa sakit, apa ibunya selalu memukulnya seperti tadi, pohon apa yang ditanam didepan rumahnya, kenapa rak buku wonwoo lebih besar dari lemari bajunya, dan hal tidak penting lainnya yang membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

Bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya wonwoo mengaharapkan seorang kim mingyu hilang saja dari muka bumi.

"nah ini, buka mulutmu. Kau harus makan bubur ini sebelum dingin" mingyu menyodorkan satu sendok bubur mulut wonwoo. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bergerak, ia menatap enggan sendok tersebut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada mingyu.

"ayo cepat, tangan ku kram jika seperti ini terus" ucap mingyu menyadari bahwa wonwoo tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"nanti saja" jawab wonwoo.

"kau harus makan, pantas saja kau kurus- ah lupakan, bagaimana kau bisa sembuh jika tidak makan?"

"lidahku pahit. Aku akan makan jika aku ingin" wonwoo kembali menutup mukanya dengan selimut lalu berbalik membelakangi mingyu. Ia benar-benar kesal pada mingyu yang menurutnya semena-mena atas dirinya. Memang dia pikir dia siapa bisa mengatur dirinya seenak jidat?

"kau keras kepala sekali" gumam mingyu. Wonwoo mendengarnya, namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikan itu.

"kau pulang saja" ucap wonwoo.

"tidak. Aku tidak akan pulang, aku akan pulang jika aku ingin" jawab mingyu.

Wonwoo membangkitkan dirinya untuk menghadap mingyu "kau ini keras kepala sekali. Sudah ku bilang, aku baik-baik saja jadi pulang lah"

"lalu apa bedanya denganmu, sudah ku bilang kau harus makan, kenapa kau tidak mau makan?" mingyu kembali menyendok bubur tersebut lalu mengarahkannya kedepan mulut wonwoo.

"aku tidak mau" wonwoo menyingkirkan tangan mingyu dari hadapannya.

"aku juga tidak mau pulang. Ini masih terlalu pagi, jika aku pulang sekarang maka aku akan ketahuan membolos" balas mingyu.

"begini saja, kau makan, sebagai gantinya aku akan pulang setelah itu. Bagaimana?" tawar mingyu. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya panjang lalu mulai membuka mulutnya untuk suapan pertama dan seterusnya hingga ia menghabiskan satu mangkuk bubur yang mingyu buat untuknya.

"kau tidak pulang?" tanya wonwoo.

"kau ini tidak sabaran sekali ya, baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang. Cepatlah sembuh" jawab mingyu sembari mengambil tasnya di sisi ranjang wonwoo.

"mingyu-ya" panggilnya. "kenapa kau membolos?"

Mingyu terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan wonwoo, menaruh tas nya kembali lalu menepuk puncak kepala wonwoo pelan "untuk menjenguk mu, memang kau pikir untuk apa lagi?"

"kau bisa saja menjengukku sepulang sekolah. Bersama minghao mungkin?"

"entahlah, aku juga mengetahui keadaanmu dari minghao. Aku tidak tau kenapa rasanya aku perlu untuk langsung datang kesini. Untungnya aku sudah tau rumahmu tadi malam" jawab mingyu

"terimakasih" ucap wonwoo

"sama-sama" mingyu tersenyum, wonwoo juga. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing

"tunggu apalagi? Cepatlah pulang!" ujar wonwoo memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"aku pikir kau akan membiarkanku disini lebih lama untuk yang tadi"

"tidak. Kau mengurangi waktu istirahatku, jadi pergilah" wonwoo tidak main-main, ia bahkan mendorong mingyu untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"ya ya baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Cepat sembuh jeon wonwoo" ucap mingyu yang dihadiahi dengan dentuman pintu yang cukup keras dari wonwoo. Mingyu terkekeh melihat tingkah wonwoo yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"ada apa ini?" tanya bibi jeon yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur.

"tidak ada apa-apa bibi. Saya pamit pulang, wonwoo mungkin kurang nyaman atas kunjungan saya, dia juga pasti butuh istirahat lebih" jawab mingyu.

Bibi jeon menghela nafasnya "anak itu memang aneh sekali. Maaf ya merepotkan"

"tidak sama sekali bibi, kalau begitu saya pulang dulu"

"hati-hati, sering-seringlah datang kemari"

Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantal. Ia benar-benar tidak tau semerah apa mukanya sekarang. Ia memang menginginkan mingyu untuk pulang karena jika mingyu terus berada didekatnya seperti tadi, yang ada hanyalah ia memiliki penyakit baru yang selalu kambuh saat lelaki tan itu berada di dekatnya. Jantungnya selalu berdetak diatas normal dan itu selalu membuatnya merasa aneh dan tidak nyaman.

Mingyu hanya tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya wonwoo sangat bahagia terlewat batas hari ini karenanya.

Seorang kim mingyu, murid kehormatan yang ahli dalam segala bidang itu rela membolos sekolah hanya untuk menjenguknya.

Wonwoo pastikan ia akan mimpi indah hari ini.

-like a dumb-

Sudah terhitung tiga hari wonwoo menghabiskan waktunya didalam rumah. Tidak ada aktivitas yang berarti selain bergelung di selimutnya yang hangat. Ibunya melarang dirinya untuk keluar rumah dan menyuruhnya untuk banyak istirahat. Mingyu selalu berkunjung kerumahnya lagi setelah hari itu, namun wonwoo lagi-lagi menolak mingyu untuk berlama-lama dirumahnya.

Ya, wonwoo belum siap bertemu dengan mingyu. Benar-benar tidak siap. Jangan tanyakan tidak siap untuk apa karena wonwoo juga tidak tau.

"wonwoo-ya, eomma dan appa akan pergi malam ini ke rumah teman appamu. Kau juga sudah sembuh kan? Kau harus berangkat sekolah besok, jadi jangan tidur terlalu larut" ucap ibunya sembari menempelkan tangan di dahi wonwoo untuk mengecek suhu badannya.

"siapa juga yang mau berlama-lama dirumah" gumam wonwoo dengan suara sangat kecil agar ibunya tidak mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan

"eomma pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu" wonwoo hanya mengangguk membiarkan ibunya menutup pintu kamarnya. Wonwoo masih tidak bergerak sampai telinganya menangkap deru mesin mobil yang dipastikan bahwa itu adalah appa dan eommanya yang sudah keluar dari rumah, dan setelah suara mobil itu menghilang, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mencuci mukanya, lalu mengambil jaket dan mencari benda yang lama ia biarkan tergeletak di meja belajarnya.

Mungkin kemarin wonwoo sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hari itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia mengunjungi tempat ini. persetan dengan semua itu, ia sangat bosan dan benar-benar membutuhkan udara segar juga pemandangan baru selain langit-langit kamarnya.

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam saat ia sampai di bagian paling atas sekolahnya, membiarkan paru-parunya terisi udara segar yang menenangkan. Wonwoo selalu rindu saat-saat ia menikmati keheningan malam seperti ini. kaki-kakinya ia langkahkan menuju tempat biasa yang ia gunakan untuk duduk bersandar, melihat ke sekelilingnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya disana. Pandangannya ia arahkan ke atas sehingga matanya langsung disuguhkan dengan bintang-bintang yang berkelip indah. Ia mengarahkan teropongnya kesalah satu bintang yang terlihat paling terang diantara bintang yang lainnya, lalu tersenyum.

"indah, seperti biasa" gumamnya.

"ya, mereka memang indah"

Wonwoo hampir saja melempar teropongnya. Ia lupa kalau tali teropongnya tergantung di leher sehingga ia bisa merasakan lehernya yang sakit karena tidak sengaja tertarik oleh tangannya sendiri.

"hai, kau datang lagi rupanya wonwoo?"

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya melihat seseorang yang kini juga duduk disebelahnya

"M-mingyu?!"

-tbc-


	9. Chapter 8

aku pernah membaca di salah satu novel yang aku lupa judulnya, dimana dua pemeran utamanya saling mencintai namun tak ada dari mereka yang menyadarinya. Mereka senang melakukan segala sesuatu yang menurut mereka akan membuat mereka berdua bahagia, apapun tanpa menyadari bahwa hanya berdiam diri menatap dalam ke mata masing-masing juga akan membuat mereka merasakan sesuatu yang mereka sendiri tidak mengerti. Novel klasik yan menceritakan akhir bahagia lain dari persahabatan. Cinta.

Aku tidak tau apa hubungannya dengan yang terjadi saat ini tapi terus menerus menatap mata yang juga menatapku dengan tatapan –yang menurutku- tajam itu benar-benar membuatku gugup. Hembusan angin yang semakin dingin tidak juga dapat menghapus keheningan yang terjadi diantara kami. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia malah terus-terusan diam, tidak seperti beberapa hari terakhir yang sangat banyak bicara.

"m-mingyu sejak k-kapan kau ada disini?" aku menyukai keheningan, itu sebabnya aku sering datang ke tempat ini. namun kali ini tidak, kebisuan kami benar-benar membuatku sulit bernafas.

"kau..." nada yang cukup terdengar datar ditelinga ku membuat aku menundukkan kepala, memutus kontak mata yang telah kami buat untuk beberapa detik yang lalu.

"kau pembohong ulung wonwoo-ya"

aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Mungkin memang benar bahwa aku menutupinya selama ini, tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Aku hanya terlalu takut jika nantinya kenyataan bahwa aku menjadikannya pusat perhatianku akan menyakitinya. Terlebih setelah hari itu, dimana dia mengatakan bahwa dia juga menyukai orang lain.

"a-aku tidak-"

"ya. Dan aku tidak akan menerima segala bentuk protes darimu lagi kali ini"

Mengatupkan bibirku dan menunduk semakin dalam. Aku malu tentu saja. Dan sekarang apa? Apakah aku harus mengakhiri permainan yang aku buat ini dan mengatakan tentang semua yang ku tulis setiap hari dalam surat itu, lalu berteriak kepadanya bahwa aku mengaguminya?

Aku bisa saja melakukan itu semua jika otak ku tidak terlalu cepat berpikir atas dua kemungkinan yang akan kudapat nanti. Pertama adalah mingyu membalas perasaanku mengingat bagaimana dia memperlakukanku akhir-akhir ini. dan yang kedua adalah, dia menjauhi ku, berubah menjadi seperti orang asing saat aku sudah sangat senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

Dan untuk yang kedua, aku lebih memilih untuk tetap bungkam daripada itu terjadi.

"ibu mu menyuruhku kerumah. Dia tau kau pasti bosan oleh karena itu aku datang kerumahmu. Aku tidak tau apakah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau apa, aku melihat mu keluar dari jendela kamarmu dan mengikuti sampai kesini" mingyu tersenyum. Senyum yang biasanya memberikan efek menular padaku, namun kali ini tidak. Aku bahkan terlalu gugup untuk menarik sudut-sudut bibirku ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman. dan sekali lagi ku tegaskan, aku juga memang tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk tersenyum dalam keadaan ini.

"jika aku bertanya sekarang tentang apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, kau akan jawab apa?" tanyanya. Aku tidak tau apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau hanya sekedar kalimat yang perlahan membuka semua hal yang telah terjadi. Dan aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam kali ini.

"kau berpikir aku akan tertipu untuk yang kedua kalinya?" aku dapat mendengar tawa kecil darinya, tawa yang dipaksakan dan hanya sekilas. Menertawai diri sendiri atau mungkin menertawaiku, aku tidak peduli karena aku akan menertawakan diriku sendiri nanti. Pasti.

"sekali mungkin bisa dikatakan hanya iseng, tidak sengaja bertemu disini karena kau memang ingin membantuku. Dan sekarang adalah yang kedua. Jika memang iya bahwa kau penasaran dengan orang yang mengirimiku surat itu, kau adalah orang dengan keingin tahuan tertinggi di dunia karena kau bahkan lebih memikirkan ini lebih dari orang yang terlibat, aku"

Hancur sudah. Aku ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini rasanya.

"kau yang mengirim itu kan?" tanyanya. Aku mendengar itu, namun aku memilih bungkam dengan pemikiran tentang beberapa kemungkinan lain yang akan terjadi.

"aku menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh yang tentu saja jawabannya adalah iya" dia tertawa kecil diakhir kalimatnya yang jujur saja kali ini membuatku makin tidak nyaman.

Aku memang sudah cukup sehat. Bukan pertama kalinya bagiku mengendap-endap keluar dari rumah saat orang tuaku pergi. Bahkan hampir setiap malam karena aku tau eomma tidak pernah mengizinkan jika ia tau. Dulu aku berpikir tidak ada salahnya mengabaikan larangan eomma untuk yang satu ini, karena aku memang menyukainya, dan menurutku, ini adalah hak yang dimiliki setiap manusia untuk menikmati hidup dengan versi mereka masing-masing. Aku menikmati ini, sangat.

Namun tidak lagi. aku menyesal tidak mendengarkan perkataan eommaku untuk tetap berada dirumah karena jika kali ini aku mendengarkannya, mungkin aku sedang mengusir makhluk yang tak hentinya melayangkan tatapan tajamnya padaku saat ini.

"kau tidak tau betapa senangnya aku saat melihatmu datang pada hari itu. Terserah kau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku memang berharap bahwa kau adalah seseorang yang ku cari. Dan pada kenyataannya, aku kecewa karena kau bersikap seolah kau datang hanya untuk membantuku menemukan seseorang yang telah ke temukan sejak lama" aku tidak tau atas dasar apa tubuhku terasa membeku begitu saja, karena dinginnya malam atau karena ucapan seseorang yang kini membelakangiku, atau bahkan keduanya.

"berhentilah berbohong padaku dan pada dirimu sendiri wonwoo. Baiklah, aku akan mengganti pertanyaanku. Jadi, bagaimana jika saat itu akan benar-benar datang seperti yang kau minta setiap harinya? Apa kau akan bilang bahwa kau hanya iseng, seperti saat itu? Atau kau akan bilang bahwa kau adalah anak satpam sekolah yang sedang menemaninya?"

Baiklah, aku bisa menangkap ucapannya kali ini. aku tau bahwa aku pengecut. Tapi mengingat aku bukanlah orang yang baik dalam menggambarkan apa yang kurasa, bukankah lebih baik jika aku memang terus bersembunyi?

Dan aku juga menyadari bahwa aku tidak berhak atas apapun untuk mengganggunya lagi. membayang-bayanginya atas seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui bahwa orang itu benar-benar hidup atau tidak. Berhenti mengharapkannya disaat ia mengharapkan yang lain. Bukankah lebih baik jika aku berhenti?

"wonwoo-ya" aku sedikit terssentak karena tangannya yang dingin menempel ditanganku, menggenggamnya cukup erat membuat rasa dingin dari kedua tangan kami dapat mengalahkan dinginnya angin malam dan mulai menciptakan kehangatan pada diri masing-masing. Tidak begitu baik karena kepala ku terasa pusing saat ini, dan aku ingin pulang saja sekarang.

"jeon wonwoo" ia memanggilku lagi, dan kali ini membuatku berani untuk menatap matanya yang entah sejak kapan tatapannya melembut.

"apa yang membuatmu berhenti?" tanyanya.

"k-kau tidak menyukainya" aku menjawab seadanya. Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan segalanya bukan?

"jika itu alasannya, kau akan berhenti saat pertama kali kau mengirimnya" dia benar lagi. dan aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa kali ini. "jadi, apa alasanmu?"

Baiklah jika ini akan segera membebaskan ku dari situasi ini. aku bisa apa? Menghilangkan rasa gugupku saja sangat sulit, apalagi untuk berbohong terlalu lama.

"aku tidak ingin mengganggumu lagi" ujar ku. aku melepaskan genggamannya padaku, dan kembali menundukkan kepalaku. "aku tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman. Aku... aku tidak tau jika selama ini kau menganggapku begitu, namun hari itu, saat kau menceritakan tentang hal ini padaku, aku benar-benar sadar jika ini memang menyusahkanmu, dan juga diriku sendiri sebenarnya"

Aku mengehela nafasku untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan keheningan menguasai kami untuk kesekian kalinya dan memberikan sedikit waktu bagi otak ku untuk menyusun kalimat yang sudah sangat lama berada dikepalaku.

"apa kau tau rasanya menyembunyikan dirimu pada lembaran kertas, membungkus perasaan kagummu pada seseorang dalam sebuah amplop? Menjadi sewajar mungkin saat ia datang namun semuanya gagal karena dirimu memang tidak bisa mengendalikan apapun atas itu? Atau bahkan saat kau sudah menikmati segalanya yang berjalan baik lalu tiba-tiba mendengar dengan telingamu sendiri bahwa orang yang kau kagumi itu hanya menganggapmu sebagai hal yang tidak penting lalu berbicara dengan luwesnya bahwa ia menyukai seseorang? Pernah? Tentu saja tidak karena kau bukan aku. Kau adalah bintangnya dalam hal ini, sementara aku hanya bisa melihat mu dari atap sekolah setiap malam, yang pertama adalah berharap bahwa aku juga bisa berada disana, atau yang kedua mungkin bisa menggapaimu, ah atau bahkan yang ketiga, menunggumu terjatuh padaku. Dan untuk yang ketiga, aku tau aku pasti akan mati karena itu. Kau mungkin akan tertawa setelah ini, tapi kau terlalu jauh bersama bintang-bintang yang lainnya untukku."

Aku tidak tau apa reaksinya karena aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihatnya. Aku tidak tau, dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

'ya, kau benar. Aku tidak pernah merasakan itu semua karena aku bukan lah dirimu" ya dia benar.

"dan itu menurutmu. Bagaimana jika bagiku kau adalah bintangnya? Bintang kecil yang bersinar paling terang diantara bintang-bintang lainnya. Membuat duniaku terfokus padamu. Pada cahayamu yang seakan menyinari segalanya, dan membuat semua hal terasa jelas?"aku menatapnya tepat pada iris coklat yang terlihat kelam pada malam hari. Pandangan serius yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda permainan atau apapun. Dan pikiranku mulai berjalan pada kemungkinan pertama, namun tidak dengan hatiku yang masih ragu.

Aku memaksakan tawaku yang memang tidak terdengar natural. "benarkah?" mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kau tidak berbicara bahwa aku bintangnya karena kau akan mendapatkan bintang yang lebih terang dari yang kau lihat saat ini kan?" tanyaku. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya, mungkin ucapanku memang cukup berbelit.

"kau... kau mengatakan hal seperti ini karena kau ingin aku membantu mu untuk dekat dengan minghao kan? Hahaha aku seharusnya tau sejak awal, dan ya, kau tidak perlu bertingkah seperti ini karena aku akan membantumu. Kau tenang saja" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, tidak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya tapi aku tidak tau bahwa kata-kata yang baru saja keluar cukup membuat dadaku sesak.

Mingyu tertawa, menunduk sejenak lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkup wajahku.

"kau mungkin berada pada ruang lingkup perasaan kagum, hanya itu. Tidak lebih. Karena itu aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang rasakan, sementara aku berada pada ruang yang berbeda. Kau juga mungkin tidak akan mengerti. Jadi, apakah kau tau bahwa Aku menyukaimu?"

-like a dumb-

Hari-hari berlalu dengan baik, bahkan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tidak banyak yang berubah kecuali bagi mingyu dan wonwoo. Mingyu masih dengan kehidupannya dimana berita tentangnya akan dengan cepat menyebar keseantero sekolah dan wonwoo yang harus menerima sesuatu yang baru karena ia selalu menjadi ucapan orang-orang itu dibelakang nama mingyu. Bukan masalah besar karena dari awal mereka bukanlah orang yang peduli pada itu semua. Mereka menikmati bagaimana waktu terlewat dengan saling bertukar senyum satu sama lain, mingyu yang akan mengganggu wonwoo dan decihan sebal dari wonwoo sebagai respon. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja tanpa mereka arahkan dengan pasti.

Wonwoo membuka lokernya, sedikit terkejut atas kedatangan mingyu yang tiba-tiba dan menariknya menjauh dari lokernya itu.

"berpura-puralah tidak lihat okay? Aku sudah mencoba membuka lokermu dari tadi tapi tidak bisa. Diamlah disini dan tunggulah sampai aku mengizinkanmu kembali" mingyu berbalik tanpa menunggunya membalas perkataan tersebut. namun wonwoo bukanlah orang yang setiap hari memilih berdebat dengan mingyu atas hal kecil jadi ia memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang lelaki itu katakan.

"sudah selesai, terkejutlah untukku" dan mingyu lagi-lagi pergi tanpa membiarkan wonwoo menjawabnya. Wonwoo bergegas kembali membuka lokernya dan mendapatkan sebuah amplop biru dengan sebuah mawar merah. Wonwoo tersenyum dan langsung membuka amplop tersebut

'ayo lihat bintang nanti malam' wonwoo terkekeh begitu saja atas apa yang ia dapatkan "konyol" gumamnya tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya lebih konyol dari itu. Dulu.

-Tbc-

Chap depan ga janji bisa cepet, di wattpad juga masih baru sampe sini. Sebenernya jalan ceritanya udah ada, tapi buat nulisnya itu loh... Hadehhh

Kemarin sebenernya baru abis libur 10 hari, kelas 3 lagi pada ujian (buat yang lagi ujian, semangat!) Niatnya mau ngelanjutin ff ini, tapi kayanya guru-guru pada kurang ikhlas ngebiarin anak muridnya libur yang benar-benar libur:"( tugas dimana-mana, boro-boro mau lanjutin ff, tugas aja ga selesai/?

Sekian curhat dari saya, yang mau nunggu ya yang sabar aja ya hehe.


End file.
